


Robron Drabble #2

by Trawler



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trawler/pseuds/Trawler
Summary: Fireworks night. Set as Robert Sugden is on his way to confront Ross Barton. Robert’s point of view.





	Robron Drabble #2

I stormed through the village, breathing hard, barely paying attention to where I was going. These stupid fucking villagers. They were all so bloody insular – families pulling together to protect themselves. Chrissie, Lawrence and Lachlan; every single one of the Dingles; everyone – except my _own_ family. It burned, deep inside, knowing that my dad had loved Andy more, had _always _loved him more. And now for Andy to turn against me like _this?_ Well, I shouldn’t have been surprised… not after all that business with Katie, even though I’d argued until I was blue in the face that it was an accident…!__

__No more. I’d put up with no more. Mark was such a fucking coward that he’d got Ross Barton – the biggest screw-up of a criminal that Emmerdale had ever seen – to do his own dirty work. True to form, the stupid bastard hadn’t even been able to pull off a simple murder properly. I suppose I should be grateful to the useless scrote for that, but now I was going to make him suffer. I should repay the favour in kind, and I knew that I’d love doing that. I cupped the hard shape of the gun through my pocket. I wasn’t going to kill Ross – whatever Andy said, I was no murderer – but I would make him think about what he’d done for a very long time._ _

__Something made me stop outside the Woolpack. I stood and watched for a few seconds, rage still boiling in my guts. Bloody Aaron! If he’d just kept his mouth _shut,_ none of this would ever have happened._ _

___None of this would have happened if you’d kept it in your pants,_ a small, traitorous voice whispered in the back of my head. _Stayed loyal to Chrissie and never slept with Aaron. Or broken up with Chrissie so that you could be with Aaron –__ _

__No! It _wasn’t_ my fault, _none_ of this was my fault! I slapped a hand against my forehead, as if I could somehow knock those stupid thoughts out of my brain._ _

__A burst of noise came through the open pub door. Instinct made me step back, into the shadows, watching as a gaggle of Dingles came spilling out onto the street. Of course, they always flocked together, and what the hell were they even _wearing –__ _

__And then I saw Aaron._ _

__Longing blasted through my chest so hard that it hurt. He looked good, even in that ridiculous Roman Centurion outfit, and I remembered that there was a fancy dress thing at the pub tonight. Chaz tottered out behind him, ridiculous in high heels, a thick coat, and some sort of Arabian ice-cream cone on her head. My eyes skittered back to Aaron and I couldn’t look away, tracking him up the street._ _

__That argument we’d had in the scrapyard… I didn’t regret many of the things that I’d done, but I truly regretted that. The things I’d said to him, _spat_ at him, had been unforgiveable._ _

___Argument?_ The voice in my head was kicking up again, making me whine with frustration. _Call it that if it makes the guilt easier to bear. What you did was hurl abuse at a vulnerable, hurting man, just to make yourself feel better –__ _

__“Shut _up,_ ” I growled, slapping my forehead again. Angry – with myself, with Aaron, with Chrissie and Mark and so many other people – I left the pub behind. It was time to find Ross bloody Barton and teach him a lesson that he’d never forget._ _


End file.
